Snowstorm
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto looked at his hands. "You still don't trust me. I understand." "No! It's not that. I understand why you did what you did with Lisa. You loved her. I get it."
1. Chapter 1

**Snowstorm**

It was freezing cold, as Ianto Jones put on his warmest coat, scarf and gloves, then left the warmth of his flat, heading down to his car. He trod sure-footedly, so as not to slip on the icy pavement. Once inside his car, he turned on the engine and then the heater. Waiting for a couple of minutes until the interior of the car began to warm up, Ianto pulled away from his parking space and out into the main road.

Traffic was light, but Ianto still kept a keen eye on the road, ready for anything.

Anything but Captain Jack Harkness stepping in front of his car.

Ianto put his foot down hard on the brake, grateful for the restraint of the seatbelt.

"What the…!"

Jack moved to the passenger door, opened it and got in beside the bewildered Welshman. "Morning, Ianto."

"Sir?"

"Oh, I was in the vicinity. Chasing Weevils…as you do." He smiled at the younger man. "You better move, you've got a bus on your tail."

Ianto looked in his rear view mirror, pulling away. "Did you leave the SUV somewhere, sir? Do I need to drop you off?"

"No. I went on foot."

"In this weather?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine." Jack rubbed his hands together. "A cup of your coffee and I'll be 100% again."

Ianto drove on in silence. He didn't want to ask the obvious question…_'Where was the Weevil'_

Stopping by the invisible lift, Ianto waited for Jack to get out of his car before taking it to the underground garage, near the Tourist Office.

"I won't be long," he'd told his boss.

True to his word, Ianto was in the kitchen, coffee being made, within ten minutes. Jack stood at the window in his office, looking down at the Welshman, smiling.

Once the coffee was made, Ianto filled two cups, taking them up to Jack's office. Jack moved aside, as the younger man entered.

"Thank you, Ianto."

"My pleasure, sir."

They both sat.

"What would you like me to do first today, sir? I doubt there'll be many visitor to the Tourist Office. But I'll make an appearance at some point today, I think."

"Tosh gave me the document we found with the Balinain yesterday. They make interesting reading…if you can read Balinain, that is."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Can you read it, sir?"

Jack, smiled, shaking his head. "No, but I think Tosh managed to translate it. She e-mailed it to me last night.""Arh," came the reply.

Jack pressed a few keys on his computer and the screen lit up. A few more keys and he was into his e-mail account. "I'll send it to your computer in the archives. You can print it out and then file it."

Ianto took a sip of coffee. "Fine, thank you."

Jack brought up the CCTV cameras from around the Bay and up by the Millennium centre. "The snow is falling again. Wonder if everyone will make it in today."

"I can monitor the Rift activity, if Tosh gets snowed in."

Jack nodded. "Owen is up to date with autopsies and reports…"

"For once," finished the Welshman.

Jack laughed. "Don't let him hear you say that."

"I won't."

Jack looked at his watch. "6.35am."

"Have you eaten, sir? I can nip up to Tesco and get something."

"In this weather! No. I'm fine."

"There's some left over pizza and biscuits." Ianto told him, pointing towards the door.

"Maybe later." Jack leaned back, lacing his hands behind his head. "So, how are you, Ianto?"

"Me? I'm…fine."

"It's been a while since we had a good chat."

'_Chat' _thought Ianto, eyeing his boss.

"Life goes on, sir. I've…adjusted."

"Good to hear."

Ianto took another sip of coffee. "And you, sir, how are you?"

Jack smiled, taking a deep breath in, "Couldn't be better," he lied.

Ianto leaned back in the chair, resting his cup on his thigh. "I'll tell the truth, if you do."

Jack laughed. "Really."

"Mmm."

Jack thought for a moment. "Okay. I didn't go out after a Weevil this morning. I was out all night…thinking." He leaned forward. "Sometimes…I wish I wasn't here, on Earth." He shrugged. "Other times, there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Ianto nodded his understanding.

"It's hard for me…not being able to confide fully in anyone."

Ianto leaned forward, placing his cup on the desk. "I have a good ear," he said.

Jack smiled. "I know. But I don't want to saddle you with it all."

"Why?"

Jack sighed. "It's not been that long since Lisa and the cannibals. I just…"

Ianto looked at his hands. "You still don't trust me. I understand."

"No! It's not that. I understand why you did what you did with Lisa. You loved her. I get it."

Ianto looked up.

"After the cannibals, Tosh came to me. Told me how you risked your life so she could get away. Of course I trust you!"

"Then talk to me, Jack."

It was the first time Jack had heard Ianto call him that. It sent a shiver down his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ianto saw the look on Jack's face. "Are you okay, sir?"

Jack looked at his cup and then at the younger man. "Mmm? Yeah. I was just thinking." He shook his head. "Now, where was I?"

About to tell me everything," Ianto told him with a smile.

"Was I indeed." He smiled.

Ianto settled back in his chair and smiled back at Jack. "I expect you've been through quite a lot over the years," he encouraged.

Jack didn't answer straight away. He took a sip of coffee and then stood up, walked over to the door and looked down into the Hub, before turning. "It hasn't all been a bed of roses, if that's what you mean." He leaned against the door frame. "I was a free agent before Torchwood," he began, "A rebel, some say. Most, actually."

Ianto smiled. "I see."

"I joined a Time Agency and for a while, everything was great," he sighed. "Then it all went off the rails."

Ianto frowned.

"I became a con man. No good at all. Then Torchwood found me. Eventually, they persuaded me to join them."

"Is that what you wanted? To join Torchwood?" Ianto enquired.

Jack shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure _what_ I wanted. I was tired of living the way I was. Torchwood gave me a purpose…a goal."

"And now?"

Jack walked back to his chair and sat down. "It's not easy, being head of Torchwood Three. Sometimes I want to just step away…take a back seat so to speak."

"I understand," Ianto nodded.

Jack smiled. "Do you?"

"Yes, sir. It's not easy, making decisions all the time. Some that others don't agree with."

The phone on Jack's desk began to ring.

"Harkness."

"_Jack, it's Toshiko. I'll be late getting in. The snow is so thick, I've got to dig my car out!"_

"Stay at home, Tosh. Ianto and I can monitor the Rift," he eyed the young Welshman, who nodded.

"_Are you sure, Jack?"_

"Put your feet up and read a good book. Try and get in tomorrow."

"_Thanks, Jack. Give my love to Ianto."_

"I will, Bye Tosh." Jack replaced the phone in it's cradle. "She sends her love."

Ianto blushed.

"You and Tosh…are you…"

"No! Just good friends." He looked at his watch. 7.23am. "I'll take a look at the Rift monitor, sir. Patch it through to our mobiles," he explained. "If I'm down in the archives, it'll alert me there."

"Good idea, though it's gonna get awfully cold down there in this weather." Jack tapped the desk with his fingertips. "Maybe we ought to think about ways to heat the lower levels."

"Being a Time Agent, what was it like?"

Jack leaned back and reflected. "It had it's moments. Going back and forth in time isn't all it's cracked up to be, believe me." He closed his eyes, remembering. "I've done a lot of bad things, Ianto. I'm not proud of what I've done…had to do," he added. "I've killed and tortured people and aliens alike. But I never enjoyed it. _Never!_"

Ianto picked up his cup and drank from it. Jack tried to read the expression on his face, but the Welshman was unreadable.

"In 2000, Alex thought that this world was going to hell. He killed everyone at Torchwood Three and then killed himself. That's when I took over. It's not what I wanted. But it was about the time Torchwood Four disappeared. I couldn't refuse."

"It made you a better man, sir."

"I hope so, Ianto. I really hope so."

They exchanged a look that spoke volumes.

"So," said Jack, changing the subject. "Truths from you."

Ianto put his cup on the desk and sat up straight. "After Canary Wharf, all I could think about was getting my Lisa back. I didn't care what I had to do," he looked away. "Or who I hurt. I wanted her back."

Jack smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"The thing is, I'm not…not now. You were right. It was stupid of me to think I could even try! _She_ was the monster!"

Jack shook his head. "No, it wasn't stupid."

"It wasn't her anymore. It wasn't my Lisa. It was me…trying to make what she was, back into the woman I loved."

"She meant that much to you. I'd have done the same. We all would."

Their eyes met.

"Would you?"

Jack could only nod.

Eye contact was only broken by Jack's phone ringing again.

"Harkness."

"_Jack? Gwen…"_

"Stay at home. Everything is fine here," he said, cutting her off.

"_Jack?"_

"Toshiko is snowed in, too. Ianto is here. We'll be fine."

"_Well, Rhys is here, too."_

"Enjoy your day off. Try to get in tomorrow."

"_Thanks, Jack."_

Jack put the phone down and looked at the young Welshman. "Two down," he stated.

Ianto arched an eyebrow. "Are you expecting Owen to call next?"

Jack nodded.

"Just us, then."

Jack swallowed. _'I hope'_ he thought. "Maybe," he replied.

Ianto checked his watch again. "It's still a little early for Owen."

_**TWTWTW**_

Pushing back the covers, Owen stared down at the woman lying in the bed next to him. He sighed, padding naked to the bathroom, where he took a quick shower before retrieving his clothes and getting dressed.

Looking down at the still sleeping woman, he sighed again and headed for the door.

Once down in the Hotel Lobby, Owen first checked the time, then the weather outside. It was snowing…hard. Rechecking the time, he mouthed '8.32am' before pulling up his collar and stepping out into the snow.

_**TWTWTW**_

Ianto made his way to Toshiko's workstation. It was the neatest and the young man smiled as he switched on the computer to check the CCTV cameras around the Millennium Centre and Tourist Office. He spied a figure waving at him by the Water Tower, so zoomed in, smiling.

"It's Owen," he called up to Jack.

'_Damn!' _thought Jack.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jack used his wrist strap to activate the invisible lift and Owen stamped the snow off of his feet, as it descended into the main Hub. Ianto busied himself with making coffee for them all, as Jack approached the medic.

"Where have you come from?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow.

"Travelodge, Atlantic Wharf," he confessed. "Met this bird in the Bowling Alley. We hit it off." He shrugged.

Ianto offered him a cup of steaming coffee.

"So it seems."

"Oi!" said Owen. "Watch it, Tea Boy!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I take it you have no plans for seeing her again."

"Too right, boss!"

Ianto smiled fondly, shaking his head. "That's a shame."

Taking his coffee, Owen went down into the autopsy bay. "Shut it!" Then he smiled. "No actually, it isn't."

Jack followed Owen. "Do you have anything to do today?"

Owen put his cup down and put his hands on his slim hips, looking around. "I thought I'd stock take. Refill the drawers and cupboards."

"Fine," Jack crossed his arms over his ample chest, looking down at Owen. "Get Ianto to type a list out and I'll get everything ordered."

Owen nodded, rolling up his sleeves.

"I better get down the archives," announced Ianto. "Documents to copy and file."

"Can't you bring some of it up here?" Jack moved away from the railings. "I don't like the idea of you being down there when it's so cold."

Ianto felt warmth flow through him at the concern in Jack's voice. "I'm sure I can, sir."

Jack smiled and went up to his office.

As Ianto spread the sheets of paper over the boardroom table, he bit on his lower lip. If it was still snowing hard this evening, the three men might have to spend the night at the Hub. He made a mental note to check provisions in the fridge and cupboards, just in case.. He only recollected cold pizza and maybe the remains of a Chinese takeaway in the fridge. They did have a few packets of biscuits, but he knew Owen would make short work of them. He also thought there might be some tins of soup, lurking in the back of the top cupboard, but he wasn't 100% sure.

Moving to the portable copier that Jack had kindly put in the boardroom, Ianto made copies of the documents before putting the originals back in protective sheets and the copies in a file. If he ran out of work, a quick trip to the archives was in order.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice in his right ear.

"Sir?"

"I've taken an inventory of food available to us. Just in case."

"You read my mind, sir." Ianto replied.

"That makes a change," Jack chuckled.

"And?" asked the Welshman.

"4 slices of Pizza. Cold Sweet and Sour Chinese takeaway. 2 Spring Rolls and half a container of Fried Rice. 4 packets of biscuits. 5 tins of condensed Chicken soup..."

"All reheatable," said Ianto. "Sorry, please continue."

He sensed that Jack was smiling.

"Thank you, Ianto. We have half a loaf of uncut bread…"

"Tosh's," interrupted Ianto.

"Right. A grab bag of salt and vinegar crisps…"

"Owen's."

"A bag of galaxy counters…"

"Er, mine."

"Thought so."

"I…like chocolate."

"Yeah, me, too."

"Anything else, sir?"

'_You' _thought Jack.

"Sir?"

"Mmm?"

"Any more food?"

"Food? Arh, yeah, food."

Ianto smiled.

"Marshmallows. One bag of."

"Gwen's." they almost said in unison, then laughed.

"I don't think we'll starve, sir, should we have to spend the night here."

"No, we won't."

"Won't what?" came Owen's voice from behind Jack.

Jack turned. "Starve if we get snowed in for the night."

Owen screwed up his nose. "Don't want to step on anyone's toes, Jack."

Jack frowned. "In what way?"

"Come on, Harkness! I've seen the way you look at Tea Boy, even if he hasn't."

Jack shrugged.

Owen held up his hands. "It's okay. I won't say anything. But tell him, Jack. I think you'll be surprised."

Owen left Jack's office and the older man smiled to himself.

"Sir?" came a voice in his ear.

'_Damn, Ianto heard everything!'_

"Ianto?"

"I have a bottle of Jack Daniels in my locker. Maybe we could talk later."

"I'd like that."

"So would I, sir."

"Jack."

"Jack."

At 1.15pm, Ianto was in the kitchen, can opener in hand.

"What _are _you doin', Tea Boy?" asked Owen.

"Condensed chicken soup mixed with sweet and sour chicken; to make it go further. Rice and spring rolls for lunch." Explained Ianto.

Owen hitched an eyebrow, unconvinced. "It sounds…interesting, to say the least."

Ianto laughed. "It _will _be edible, I promise."

The meal ready, Ianto took it to the boardroom, serving it with chilled water and followed by steaming hot coffee.

After lunch, Ianto checked the CCTV cameras outside by the Water Tower. The snow was still falling and only the brave hearted were out in it.

Owen looked over his shoulder. "This should keep the Weevils below ground."

Ianto smiled, then asked, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. The ground is…"

"No, me…about Jack, I mean."

Owen smiled. "You light up when he's near lately. You're more relaxed. It's all good, mate." He assured his colleague, then he frowned. "How did you know anyway?"

"Jack's headset was still on."

"Arh!"

"We're having a chat and JD later."

"Good. You both deserve to be happy."

"What about Gwen?"

"She _is _happy."

"No. I thought…her and Jack…"

"Nah. Jack's not interested. Besides, she's got Rhys."

"Yep, Right," Ianto wasn't convinced

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

As the day drew on, the weather started to improve. It stopped snowing and at 4pm, the sun made a brief appearance, melting the top layer of compact snow.

"Why don't you take the SUV and get home tonight," said Jack, looking at Owen, adding, "While the snow has stopped."

Owen looked at Jack and then said in a whisper so only Jack could just hear, "Treat him well, Harkness," and then, getting his coat form the autopsy bay, left.

Turning back to look towards the stairs, Jack hitched a breath and touched his earpiece. "Ianto?"

"Jack?"

"Could you come up to my office, please."

"I'll be right there."

"Thanks."

Moving away from the workstations, Jack made his way up to his office. He seated himself behind his desk and placed his forearms on the blotter. A few minutes later, ianto walked through the door.

"You wanted to see me?"

Jack gestured to the chair in front of him. Ianto smiled and sat down. Jack leaned forward, lacing his fingers.

"I guess you know we're attracted to one another."

Ianto smiled. "Yes."

"Maybe we could go out to dinner, once the snow stops," he laughed. "Not tonight, mind you."

"No, not tonight," agreed Ianto.

Jack leaned back, clearing his throat. "In the warehouse, when we caught Myfanwy…did you feel anything? I…the attraction for me was there even then."

Ianto looked at his hands, then at Jack. "I felt it, too. I didn't understand it at the time." He shook his head. "I've never thought of being with another man. Not until…you."

Leaning across the table, Jack offered Ianto his hand. Ianto moved to the edge of his chair, accepting the hand that Jack offered.

"It's you. Only you," confessed the young Welshman. "It's weird, but it feels right."

"Yeah," replied Jack, then, "About that drink and the chat we were going to have later. Can you…if you want…stay tonight?" Jack watched the play of emotions on the beautiful face before him. "We don't have to do anything. I just want to hold you."

Ianto smiled shyly. "I think I'd like that."

_**THE END**_


End file.
